


Eragon and Friends

by orphan_account



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon sex, Forced Ejaculation, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eragon is drawn to his dragon in the middle of the night when he feel her fear and anguish. He realizes too late that he had been led to a night of insurmountable pleasure and unforgettable moments of weakness, no matter how much fun they might be.





	

Eragon woke up with a start. Something was happening to saphira! Through his connection, he could feel fear and helplessness. He contacted Arya as he ran to find her. Through his connected, he could tell that she was at the ocean. He looked through her memories. She went for a walk in the night and decided to swim. She had just gotten in the water when she was attacked by a monster from underneath. 

Just as Eragon came close enough to the water to see the shape of his partner, he felt something else come through their link that was overwhelming. It wasnt pain or fear. It was...ecstasy? 

The feeling was so strong that he instantly felt his penis become erect. What was happening to her?

Eragon realized in a moment of shame that both arya and Fírnen were linked to their minds. They both knew what they were feeling. 

He rushed to find saphira thrashing in the water, but it was purely out of the same joy that Eragon had felt from her. At the sight of her, his penis became even harder and easily tore straight through his pants. This was actually the first time his penis had become fully erect since he had gotten his new physical attributes, and he relized that he penis was nearly a foot and a half long, and still growing. The end was much more pointed than it once was and now resembled that of a dragon's penis. 

Looking back up at Sophie's, he saw her bound and pinned to the ground by a dozen massive tentacles that were being rough and gentle all at once. She snorted flames through her nostrils as three tentacles forced there way into her vagina and pumped her with some kind of pollen. At the same time, a tentacle was rapidly pumping in an de out of her anus, and another pumping her mouth full of the same intoxicating pollen. Many other tentacles were stroking her body and pumping pollen all over her scales. 

Eragon looked on with disbelief as his penis had reached a full two foot in length. He turned and saw fírnen flying towards them as Arya was running across the sand at full speed. Eragon had no more time to think about them as the tentacles noticed him and pinned him down next to his dragon. 

By the time arya had reached eragon, she could feel the pleasure in the air. The well trained elf had spent countless years training her mind and body, but this sight and connection was enough to make her wet with pleasure and desire. 

Eragon was pinned to the ground next to his dragon as his penis was being attacked by the tentacles. With his new elfish physical traits, his penis had continued growing constantly and before long was going to be able to be long enough to go straight through Arya. Not that she had that though at all. She was well trained. Not for a moment was she thinking about how much cum the tentacles were getting out of his penis, and she definitely didn't think about eragons strong hands gripping the tentacles and how they would feel on her breasts. 

As though the tentacles had read Arya's mind, they reached out to her, ripped off her clothes, and pinned her to the ground. They pumped pollen into her mouth and entered her vagina with unbearable force. Then, they lifted erasing over to her and forced her open for him. The tentacles were now guiding Eragon's penis into her vagina, but there was no need. He was not going to let this chance slip by him now. He looked into her eyes and saw an unquenchable desire and thirst. Without knowing if she could survive it, he thrust his penis into her. As soon as his head had even made it into her vagina, he was already ejaculating. She could feel his cum inside her, and it just kept coming. He forced his entire penis into her body time and time again. He grabbed her by the breasts and pulled her into each thrust. She cried out in pleasure and was intoxicated by Eragon. Not once did he stop, and not once did she want him to. Finally, the tentacles pulled them apart. It wasn't until this point that the two mates realized what was happening with their partners. Fírnen had also been caught by the tentacles. Eragon had thought that his penis was huge, but Fírnen quickly dispelled that that. His penis was easily five feet long and growing with every thrust. It was as big around as Eragon's thigh, and the head itself was a foot long and an additional 6 inches all the way around. 

The large penis penetrated Saphira and she released a breathtaking roar. Eragon almost passed out from the emotion and pleasure he was feeling from her, and he found the tentacles reacting to him and entering his anus and mouth. He was so pumped full of pollen that everything around him was blurry and out of focus. He felt the tentacles leave his mouth and felt living flesh being brought down over him. With a jolt he realized that the tentacles were presenting him with Arya's vagina. He pulled he down on him and thrust his long tongue into her. 

For hours the tentacles brought them through every kind of sex and every possible kind of pleasure. The two sets of lovers were forced to feed the tentacles with their passion and seed. However, once the tentacles were full and satisfied, and had left, the couples were too preoccupied to even notice. Not only did they have sex with one partner, before long they all joined in together. And needless to say, the nearby villages all got quite the frightening sight.


End file.
